DESCRIPTION (From the Applicant's Abstract): The investigator has developed a reasonable model which couples directed current to fluid transport, creating an internal circulatory system in the lens. The convection of nutrients along intercellular clefts to mature fiber cells is driven by the active transport of proteins from surface cells thereby maintaining homeostasis in the mature fiber cells. The investigator suggests that oxidative damage over time compromise the integrity of peripheral proteins resulting in the loss of homeostasis in the central mature fibers. Thus, Specific Aim 1 will identify membrane transport proteins damaged by oxidation and the subsequent effect on circulation will be followed. Specific Aim 2 is founded on the basis that the lens is physiologically regulated with the stated goal to determine the regulatory effects on lens membrane transport proteins via activation of adrenergic, purinergic, muscarinic and insulin receptors. As fiber cell gap junctions are an essential component of the circulation model, Specific Aim 3 deals with the functional role of the fiber cell gap junction proteins, Cx46 and Cx50.